


The Switch Is Now...

by Danes (orphan_account)



Series: Through the Eyes of the Lost [1]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dying Elsen tells us his final memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch Is Now...

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains major character spoilers and ending spoilers! Please do not read if you have not played the game! My headcanon for this fic is at the bottom.
> 
> You can download the English version here: http://forum.starmen.net/forum/Fan/Games/OFF-by-Mortis-Ghost

I don't remember much... you'll have to forgive me... It's all so blurry now. We all looked alike, that I know. Sometimes, we'd forget who we were related to and spend weeks with someone we hardly knew. Not that it mattered, though; we often forgot who we really were after that much time.

It was nice, at first... under the Queen's rule. We would work, have our dessert, and stare off into the plastic. The only rules we had to follow were don't ask questions and do your job. So that's what we did, and we were extremely happy. Until the spectres came.

They were few and far between in appearance, so we took no mind. The guardian of our zone would take care of them quickly and quietly, so time for working was not lost. Then they became bigger, stronger, and numerous. That's when we started... uh... panicking.

I've heard whispers saying the spectres are born of those with regrets and sorrows-- the stronger and bigger, the more they had-- but the Queen and Her guardians quickly silenced us. I still believed it, though, and I am sure many others did as well. As the spectres grew, um, so did dissent for the guardians. They became angry and lashed out at us, causing the spectres to grow even angrier than them.

Then, there came a man. He was called The Batter, maybe because of his batter or his strange uniform. He came from Zone 0, it was said, but I don't think that's true. He was too old for this world, just like the guardians. The Batter went through each zone and "purified" them, with the help of a traveling merchant by the name of Zacharie and a cat named The Judge.

The Batter... what a nice man he was... hhhh... I met him once. We talked for a few moments before he moved on. I guess I was not an important character in his game...

I followed him, The Batter, through every zone he went through. I watched him fight battles with the spectres and listened to the gossip that floated about. Though I knew it was wrong and unlawful... I was... curious...

He killed the Queen. I saw it with my two eyes. They must've known each other, the way she looked at him. Then he went on and killed a little boy... the boy said something I thought I would never forget... though I already have...

There was a room... and a switch. The Batter went up to the switch and, just as he was about to pull it, The Judge came out and stopped him. That was a battle of epic proportions between the two... I can barely remember the spectre that possessed The Batter, a terrible creature seeping with regrets and sorrow...

Then it was over. The Judge muttered a powerful spell to himself and left the body of The Batter in that room to rot. When the cat had gone, I went to the body and watched it... it did not move.

I glanced from The Batter and to the switch... I felt a strange presence settle over me. I had a mission. A holy mission. I must finish what The Batter had begun.

I tell you this, friend, because I am fading. It was not my intent to kill my friends, family, and fellow colleagues... but this place is now in ruin... The puppet of an ancient god lies at my feet and the room is crumbling. My final words are to be etched into the nothingness, the final words of an ancient god.

The switch is now off.

**Author's Note:**

> The player is an ancient god who destroys, or "purifies", worlds that have become corrupted (by leaders, the common people, etc.) by taking the body of a dead ruler specific to that world and turning it into a puppet of their own choosing. The Batter is a ruler who was once married to the Queen and father of Hugo, the little boy constantly mentioned throughout the game and seen after the battle with the Queen.
> 
> The Judge, however, is a guardian sent to protect the worlds that have been corrupted by attempting to kill the puppet. He is never truly sure who the evil god's puppet is, as there are many gods who do truly purify corruption, and must try to stop them before they get too far. He trusted The Batter, however, and let him go on with his purifying, until the death of Vallerie, his brother who had become corrupted by the Queen. 
> 
> In his grief, he realized what he had unleashed and sought out The Batter, but it was nearly too late. He killed The Bad Batter and left him there to seek out another world to save, but he would always come back to The Batter's body and mutter blessings to purify the dead monarch's melancholy spirit. He claimed the zones as his true home and made graves for each friend and Elsen lost.
> 
> With this fic, I take this idea but give a twist ending, obviously. An Elsen becomes curious and follows The Batter around whenever safe, hoping to understand who The Batter is and why he is there. In the end, when The Judge kills The Bad Batter and leaves him, the Elsen is controlled by the player/ancient god to flip the switch. The world falls apart and The Judge, who has already returned to Nothingness, takes pity on the soul and writes down his stories and last thoughts into the Nothingness.


End file.
